devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DiscordModule
The script doesn't work on a wiki I recently adopted. I can't just save the settings and after refreshing, it disappears what should've been set up. 12:34, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :Fixed Это смотреть, (Надоело?) 20:45, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Issue As can be seen in the image, the button now says "(Join)" instead of just "Join", and the online link says "(online)" instead of "Online:". Is there a way to fix this? Aerozoan (talk) 01:14, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :fixed. once script reviewed, it will work fine Fngplg (talk) 02:01, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Placement and form Is there a way to make this module appear below the .rail-module.activity-module one? The module of the local chat is disabled on my wiki and I'd like the Discord Module to be placed in its place. Finally, could the module contain an optional "avatar stack" like the one of local Chat module? I know it had been tried before here in a separate script and got broken, but I'm just wondering here if there could be a simpler way to achieve it in this script.--Luma.dash (talk) 08:54, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Module is currently broken The Module is currently broken. The users currently aren't showing up in the sections that are consistent with their roles. As no this is not a local wiki issue. This is definitely an issue on the script's end. As it was working just fine until a couple of days ago. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 06:30, December 29, 2019 (UTC) :Its due to a change that discord made, not a bug with the script. --Sharkie 06:38, December 29, 2019 (UTC) ::the module never had usergroups or roles. i believe that you are talking about some other module Fngplg (talk) 14:57, December 29, 2019 (UTC) :::As a matter of fact I'm not. The DiscordIntegrator didn't have usergroups or roles. The DiscordModule however, does. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 20:27, December 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::that's weird. i don't see any group or role-related logic in the script. according to the code, the script just shows list of members. as like always did. could you provide links to wikis where you saw roles sections in the module? Fngplg (talk) 21:09, December 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::Here. It isn't working the way it should be as of a few days ago though. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 21:21, December 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::: it is the discord script. Fngplg (talk) 21:59, December 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: You must confused this module with Discord, which really has the problem you have pointed out. --Frostvalor (talk) 20:11, December 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Well, either way it is affecting the module, and I noticed it affecting the module. Which is why I brought up the topic here. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 20:25, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :it is not affecting discordmodule. the discordmodule script it is not the discord script. it is two different scripts, that works by different ways. if you have complains about the discord script, you can use talk page of the discord script, that different from talk page of the discordmodule script. Fngplg (talk) 20:35, December 30, 2019 (UTC) ::This isn't the script you're looking for, go here [[User:Banarama|'banarama']] [[User talk:Banarama|'talk/wall']] : 20.39 utc | 30 dec 2019 :::The thing you need to understand is that I don't use the Discord script. I use the DiscordModule script. I will move to the Discord script talk page so people won't have to continue complaining. But I don't see the point since it was this script where I noticed the issue. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 20:55, December 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::Oh, hang on. It is actually the Discord script that I had installed the whole time. But I swore that it had two words the last time I checked, not one. I admit that was my mistake. So yeah, if I have any further issues I will move to the correct talk page. ― C.Syde (talk | ) 20:57, December 30, 2019 (UTC)